Double Dragon
by Smoketail
Summary: All Dark-Hunters come from tragic beginnings,but who would've thought there would be motivation for a hunter to be created in this day and age, let alone two. Will eventually contain citrus fruitiness.
1. Prologue

AN: Yeah so this is my first real fanfic that I've written. I've wanted to write a Dark-hunter based fic for a while, but it took me a while to come up with a motivation for my story. Anyway please R&R and I'll try to have another chapter up in the next week. also I'll probably end up posting this story on AFF as well.

The Dark-hunter series and all related stuff belongs to Sherrilyn Kenyon.

* * *

_January 6, 2006_

"We were told that you got something from the lawyer yesterday." The shrill female voice cut across the room to the twin girls sitting on the stairs. "Why didn't we see them?"

"We wanted to look through tem first." One of the girls replied.

"Plus they were addressed to us." The second said in a harsher tone. "What business is it of yours what we receive in the mail?"

"Don't take that tone with us." Growled the man sitting on the floor next to the older woman. "This is our house, and our rules. We have every right to look at you mail."

"Yes." The woman glared at the girls. "Now where are the letters anyway?"

"Upstairs in my room." On of the girls said.

"Get them and bring them down." The woman ordered.

The shorter of the two girls got up and walked up the stairs. She returned a few minutes later with two thick white envelopes addressed to the girls.

While her sister was gone, the other twin glanced at their stepsister, who was sitting on the couch next to the stairs, and saw the smug look on the woman's face. _Figures the bitch would rat to mommy, _the girl thought. Was it too much to ask for a little privacy?

When her sister came back down the stairs, Sarah leaned to the side to let the other girl pass by and give the letters to their dictatorial dad and step mom. Both girls sat on the stairs, again, while the adults looked through the letters that had come two days previously from their grandfather's lawyer.

Disgust radiated from the adults as they tore through the papers, barely reading any of them. Their step mom looked at the girls, pinning them with a nasty glare.

"Where are the checks the letter says were attached?" the woman looked from the papers to her stepdaughters.

"We cashed them." Sarah responded, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Why?" Their father growled. "You realize that you got gypped, right?"

Jessie glared at her father. "Because it was my right to do so."

The girls' father glared at them before pointing at the floor between him and their step mom. "Over here right now."

The girls reluctantly walked over to the spot their father had indicated. They knew what was coming. Whenever Jessie and Sarah did something their dad and step mom didn't like or didn't do what was asked of them, the girls got a beating. Usually the beatings didn't come until after there was no one else in the house.

This time it was different and both girls knew it as their father slowly got to his feet. He stood over the twins as he growled at them. "Your _right_? This is my house, you have only the rights that I allow you to have."

He raised his right fist and punched Sarah in the side. "Now tell me whose idea it was to go behind my back and pull this stunt."

The girls glared at him, they knew that they'd get beat no matter what they said. They'd been through this situation before, even if it was a different topic, and had a silent agreement to share the punishment.

Their father raised his left fist in a silent threat. When no answer came, he struck a mirrored blow to Jessie's side. "Answer me."

"What's it matter what we tell you, _dad_?" Jessie rasped, holding her bruised ribs. "You'll still beat us anyway."

_SMACK!_

Jessie looked up at her father from under her eyebrows and grinned. He had yet to learn that they'd learned to deal with their beatings. A slap wasn't going to do anything.

"You're just pissed that we stashed away the money you were planning on buying weed with, dumbass." Sarah spat, knowing that the insult would anger her father further and draw his attention away from her sister for a moment.

_TWACK!_

The blow caught Sarah from behind, causing her to groan, as her step mom added her two cents to the mix. "You don't talk to your father that way, you little brat."

Before the girls could blink, blows began raining down on them from all sides as the adults let their tempers get the better of them. Sarah could already tell this beating was going to be worse then any of the others they'd experienced over the years. They had to be really pissed to lose their tempers after only two taunts.

"You two hit like girls." Jessie said through gritted teeth as she wiped blood from her lip during a lull in the blows.

"We've wrestled freshman that hit harder than you do." Sarah spat out a glob of bloody spit on to the carpet. "Maybe you two should get off your asses more often and exercise."

A new voice and more blows rained on them, bringing the two girls to their knees, as their step sister joined in the 'fun'. The blows rained on their backs, sides, arms, and legs for several minutes before the adults stepped back to catch their breath.

"You're not touching our money, assholes." Jessie spat glaring up at their father.

"You think you're so smart, huh?" their stepsister spat. "You two are ungrateful brats. My mom has given you everything and you spit in her face every time." She moved to kick Sarah in the side, but was stopped by the girls' father.

"You will give me that money, or you'll suffer the consequences." He grabbed Jessie by her hair and pulled her head up to emphasize his threat.

"We won't be able to do anything with it for at least week, so you can shove your consequences up your fat ass." Jessie spat back as she shook her head around to free her from his grasp.

Sarah lunged at her father as he brought his arm back to slap her sister, but was held back by the other two adults. She watched as her father beat her sister until the younger girl was no longer moving. Minutes passed as the blows rained on her sister's body.

"STOP!!" Sarah yelled. "Can't you see she's not even fighting back?" She struggled against the hold her stepfamily had on her arms.

Lost in the haze of the beating Jessie, her father rounded on her with his bloodied fists raised. "You will learn your place and to respect me, girl."

Unable to escape, Sarah weathered the assault. As her vision began to darken, she got the undeniable feeling that her sister had preceded her in death. Angered by the uncalled for violence from her father, Sarah's soul cried to the heavens as it passed from her body.

Up on Olympus, a dual cry for vengeance reached Artemis' ears. The force of the cries were enough to bring the redheaded goddess to her feet. Individually the soul cries wouldn't have gained her attention, but together they were enough to summon the goddess before two battered young women.

"Your cries for vengeance have summoned me. I can give you that vengeance, if you give your soul to me in service in my army." She looked down at the two crying women. "What say you?"

The more battered of the two looked at the goddess with pure hatred in her eyes. "I didn't think it'd work, but it's true apparently." The woman looked down at her mirror image. "For the chance to take a few monsters out of this world, I will serve you, _goddess_." The woman spat out the title with distaste. "But never dilute yourself with the thought that I shall ever like you. My only loyalty belongs to my sister." She nudged the other woman gently.

The other woman raised her head. "I to will pledge my service, but my loyalty only belongs with my sister as well. If you'll allow it, we'd like to be able to fight along side one another."

Artemis looked at the identical women with a thoughtful look on her face. She never made twin dark-hunters before. "I shall think on it." Without preamble, she touched each girl on the shoulder and they fell to the ground.

The twins turned to watch the tall black haired man walk up to them as they stood outside the wreckage of their father's home. They both felt the powerful pull of the man and knew who he was instantly. Even though they'd met Artemis, they still couldn't believe that their favorite book series was real.

The man stopped a few feet from the women and lifted the dark sunglasses off his face. His swirling silver eyes confirmed their suspicions as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, I am Acheron Parthenopaus."


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the next chapter, ahead of schedule. Anyway, my muse seems to like this story so their feeding me quite a bit at a time. Please R&R if you like, I'm always up for good and bad reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all related to the songs mentioned in this chapter, the Howlers, or anything else, except for Jessie and Sarah (They come from my own demented mind)

* * *

_June 5, 2006_

No one paid attention to the two darkly clad women as they patrolled the evening traffic of city's downtown area for daimons. Even though Grand Rapids wasn't as popular with humans or daimons, there was enough activity that the two women weren't bored. Most nights.

Tonight seemed to be one of the boring ones as the two women made their way towards one of the more popular hang-outs in the city. The Intersection Bar was a small place that usually hosted lesser-known bands from the local area. The place was already blasting music by the time the two of them got to the bar.

"Who do you think is playing tonight?" Jessie asked her sister as they walked up to the front door.

"I heard a rumor on the bbs that the Howlers were going on tour and were gonna stop by here." Sarah replied, as the two of them pulled out their driver's licenses to show the bouncer. "This sounds like their kind of stuff."

Before heading inside they turned to the bouncer. "Hey, who's playing tonight?"

The bouncer looked up at the wall. "It's supposed to be some small name band from down south. Go by the name Howlers, I think."

The women nodded and grinned as they turned to head inside.

"I wonder if we'd still be able to get into the show room." Sarah speculated as they headed up the stairs and into the smoky bar area. "It'd be cool to see the band everyone's always raving about on the bbs."

"Let's check." Jessie led the way over to the ticket area. She nodded to the guy behind the ticket window. "Hey we were wondering if there were still any tickets available to get into the Howler's show tonight."

The guy shook his head sadly. "Sorry ladies. For being such a small name band, they sold out rather quickly. All we got left is the VIP/backstage pass tickets that the band gave away a month ago, that haven't been claimed yet."

They turned to each other with sad looks on their faces. Sarah turned back to the ticket guy. "Could you, by chance, be able to tell us who won the tickets?"

"I don't see why not." The guy shrugged as he rifled through some papers on the desk in front of him. "K, it says the tickets were won by someone named Ash Parthenopaus, but were to be given to Jessie and Sarah Hunter at his request." The guy looked up at the twins. "Sorry I.."

His words fell on deaf ears as the women looked at each other in shock.

_Do we hug or kill Ash for this later? _Sarah thought.

_Definitely hug. This saves us from having to hurt someone for not being able to get in. _Jessie thought back as they turned back to the ticket guy with their ids in hand.

"We're in luck then." Sarah said with a grin. "We're Sarah and Jessie Hunter."

The ticket guy gave them a skeptical look as he looked at their ids. "You're gonna have to remove the glasses so I can see your eyes, ladies."

They sighed with annoyance as they lifted their sunglasses to show their black eyes to the man.

"Ok, ladies. Enjoy the show." He handed them their tickets and ids as they replaced their glasses.

They took the tickets and headed for the show room. They were definitely going to thank Ash later.

_I think that guy was enjoying giving us a hard time over those tickets. _Sarah thought to her sister.

_It would've been better if Ash's told us he got the tickets reserved for us. _Jessie responded.

They pushed their way to the front of the show room as the Howlers began a cover of Sweet Home Alabama. The crowd cheered as if it was Lynyrd Skynyrd themselves on stage. The two hunters grooved to the beat, really enjoying themselves. After Sweet Home Alabama, they played one of their own songs before switching to another couple of cover songs. The last song they played turned out to be a cover of The Lost Trailers' 'Holler back', which excited Jessie. Sarah covered her face in embarrassment as her twin sang the lyrics along with the lead singer, Angel.

_Is it possible for you to ever hear that song and not start singing along?_ Sarah thought to her sister.

_Why would I want to? _Jessie grinned like a maniac at her twin as she continued to belt out the lyrics.

Once the song ended, the band got a long and loud round of applause from the audience. Sarah and Jessie fought their way against the exiting crowd to get backstage. They were somewhat surprised to see that they weren't the only ones that got to go back stage and meet the Howlers.

Standing by a couple of the security staff were two really hot looking guys. The guy on the right was about six-four and with his light- brown hair cut short. He was wearing faded blue jean and a grey 'wife-beater' shirt with black work boots. The guy standing on the left was a couple inches shorter with shoulder length black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Like his friend, he wore faded jean, although his were black, and black boots, but instead of the 'wife-beater' he wore a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. Both of them looked ripped and like they could both go a few rounds in the sack.

Sarah was glad for the sunglasses that she was wearing. They covered her eyes so that not even her sister could tell how stunned she was at the hot cheese that was going back stage with them. _Hottie on the left is mine. _She thought to her sister as she smiled at the two guys.

Jessie smiled as well. _That's fine with me. We gonna get a couple rooms at the Marriot and ride 'em into the ground?_

_You know someone's gonna get lucky tonight. _Sarah's grin got even wider as they slowly walked towards the two guys.

The two guys in question were stunned, they knew that hot women congregated at concerts like these but these had to be the hottest women they'd ever laid eyes on. They looked like they had to be twins, if not that at least sisters. Both were wearing, of all things, guys carpenter jeans and cut off t-shirts that couldn't help but look sexy, especially when combined with the dark sunglasses covering their eyes.

"I'm thinking we might get lucky tonight, Eric." The brown haired guy muttered to his friend.

"Nah, they're too young", the other guy, Eric, replied. "If their father doesn't kill us, the police will arrest us, Chris."

Before Chris could figure out a reply the girls stopped in front of them, and they both got the distinct impression that they were being checked out.

"Hey, you guys going back stage too?" The taller girl on the right asked, a grin splitting her face.

"Yeah." Chris said, returning the smile. "Who knew we'd be lucky enough to go back there with a pair of cute girls like you two."

"So you guys fans of the Howlers?" the other girl asked.

"They're good enough", Eric said with a shrug. "It'd be cool if they did more of their own music."

"What about you guys?" Chris asked, obviously checking the taller girl out. "What do you think if their howling?"

"It's actually really good, to me", the taller girl responded. "Even if they do a lot of covers."

Chris stuck his hand out towards the girl. "I'm Chris, by the way, and this is my friend Eric."

"I'm Jessie." She took his hand a shook it. "That's my sister Sarah."

Everyone nodded to each other in acknowledgement. Before anything else could be said the security guys gestured for the four of them to head back to where the band was set up.

Two minutes later they were walking into the room where the Howlers were already celebrating the end of a good show with the rest of their crew. Jessie wasn't all that surprised to see bottles of alcohol being tossed back and forth across the room. While most of the band was well on their way to being wasted, the few people in the room that were of the were-hunter persuasion looked to be having a good time of their own though.

It took a few minutes for the band to turn their attention to their guests, but it was understandable. When they were finally noticed, the band pulled the four of them into the middle of the group and looked everyone up and down.

"Everyone here legal?" a blonde man asked. Jessie recognized him as the lead guitarist for the band.

The guys raised their hands and chorused that they were definitely legal while the girls shook their heads. "Sorry to ruin your fun guys, but we're only nineteen."

All the men expressed their disappointment as bottles were passed to Chris and Eric. As they knocked back some of the liquor, the guitarist and one of the crewmembers approached Jessie and Sarah.

"So, how 'bout hanging with a couple of us that will actually remember you in an hour." The guitarist said with a grin as he wrapped a well-muscled arm around Jessie's shoulders. "Chances are very slim that those guys will be able to walk straight in half an hour."

"I doubt you will be either, with the way you seem to have been knocking it back." Jessie said, ducking out from under his arm. "And you might wanna introduce yourself 'fore gettin' that familiar with me."

Colt had to laugh at the woman's spunk. He hadn't met very many women who didn't swoon almost right away.

"To appease you, chere, anything." Colt grinned and offered his hand for a shake. "My name's Colton, but most call me Colt. I'm the leader guitarist for the Howlers and I'd love nothing better than to get naked with you.

* * *

AN: I know this is probably a weird end for this chapter, but it was getting kinda long and I figured it'd be better to post this before the chapter got too long. I think that there's a good chance for some fruitiness in the next chapter.  
So enjoy this and if my muse stays with me I might have the next chapter done by early next week.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: sorry about taking so long with this chapter. I kinda hit a rut after the second chapter and couldn't figure out how to continue and have the story sound right. Anyway I'll have a longer note at the end, since you probably want to get on with the story. So R&R please.

Also I don't own the dark-hunters or much else beyond the general plot for this story and Jessie and Sarah.

* * *

Jessie looked the bearswain up and down like he was slightly demented. "What makes you think I'd want to do anything like that with you?"

The bear grinned as he gave her an appraising look. "The fact that you haven't run off, for one. And two, I can smell the lust rolling off you, even if you don't want to admit that you find me attractive."

"You have a pretty high opinion of yourself, don't you, Mr. Colt?" she asked with a sarcastic look on her face.

"If there have ever been any complaints about my abilities, I haven't heard any." He had a smug look on his face.

"You're probably too deaf to hear anything." She responded with a grin on her face.

Colt placed a hand on his chest and gave her a wounded look. "I'm hurt that you would insult a man's ability to perform. At least before he has a chance to prove it."

Jessie gave him a playful shove. "You big baby. I think you need to have your ego hurt, if you have that high an opinion of yourself."

He turned a pleading look to her. "At least give me a chance to prove it to you." He gave her a hesitant look. "As long as you don't have other plans, that is."

Jessie cast a look at her sister, watching as the other woman seemed to be having fun drinking the other men under the table. Jessie wondered if her sister would mind her disappearing.

_You look kinda busy, sis, but can I ask you a quick question? _Jessie thought to her sister.

_Depends on the question. And you might want to hurry since your guy is looking kinda antsy. _Sarah seemed to laugh in her mind.

_It doesn't look like we have much to do tonight, so do you mind if I take of with the hunkie bear here? _Jessie glanced at Colt to see if what her sister said was true.

_Nope go have yourself some fun, little sis. _Sarah's smiled turned into a grin. _I got my own fun over here. Just remember the whole sunlight rule._

Jessie nodded as she turned back to Colt with a grin on her face. "No real plans tonight, so you're in luck."

Colt's smile grew as he stood and pulled Jessie to her feet. "You got a place close by, or do we need to spring for a hotel room?"

Jessie twirled around so that she was tucked under the bear's arm. "My sister and I share a place that isn't far from here, but we're gonna need to go grab my bike first."

Colt cast her a wary look. "What kind of bike do you have?"

Jessie gave him a grin. "You afraid that you're gonna have to ride on my handle bars?"

Colt hesitated at her grin and comment. "Uh, maybe."

Jessie patted the bear's arm. "Don't worry, you big baby. I wouldn't be able to steer right with on my handle bars anyway."

She led the way to a parking lot a short distance from the bar. She laughed when she heard a sigh of relief come from the bearswain, after she stopped next to two Kawasaki motorcycles, one blue and the other black. She began pulling out riding gear from the blue bike and putting it on while the bear watched, his relief still evident on his face.

"Were you really that worried that I rode a bicycle around?" She asked, with a grin, as she slipped on a pair a leather chaps and a leather riding jacket. "I had my fill of that when I was a kid, no need to repeat it when I have unlimited funds at my disposal."

The bear shook his head in response to her question as she leaned down and grabbed a helmet with something of a tribal design on it. Standing up straight she pulled off her sunglasses and slipped the helmet over her head. "Do you have a helmet, or are you gonna need to borrow one?"

"I don't think your bike will carry the two of us, so we should probably head back to the bar so I can grab my bike." Colt gestured back the way they'd come from.

Jessie looked her bike over. "You're probably right, so how about you beam over to your bike and I'll meet you over there in a moment." She grinned as she swung her leg over the bike and started it.

Colt gave her a stunned look. "What do you mean beam over?"

"Just what it sounds like. Or would you rather I call it something else?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Um, I'm wondering why you'd tell me that."

Jessie rolled her eyes. "I work for Artemis. I may not've been down to the Big Easy before, which I'm hoping to rectify soon, but I that the Howlers and most of the Sanctuary staff are Were-Hunters. It's not like the other hunters don't talk about you guys down there."

Colt looked stunned. "You work for Artemis?"

Jessie rolled her eyes again. "Yes, for the last year and a half or so."

The bear's expression turned to confusion. "And you live with your sister?"

"Yes, and she's a Dark-Hunter too."

The cast a glance back towards the bar. "I thought most Dark-Hunters weren't allowed to be around each other for long without draining their powers."

Jessie sighed and glared at the bear. "Just go get your bike so we can get out of here, and I'll explain back at my place."

Colt nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again a gold and black Harley sportster was sitting in the parking lot next to him and he was all decked out for riding. Without a word, the bear climbed on the bike and started it up. He nodded towards the street and waited for her to lead the way.

Jessie revved her engine and took off in the direction of the place she shared with her sister. They rode for about twenty minutes heading west towards the outer edge of the city. She lead him through several back streets until they reached a brick faced house in what looked like a fairly decent neighborhood. She slowed as they turned into the driveway and stopped when she was close to the three stall garage. She turned her bike off as Colt came to a stop next to her and pulled off his helmet.

"Nice place you got here." He commented looking at the single level house.

"Yeah, it's nice." Jessie said pulling her own helmet off. "It's not supposed to rain tonight, so the bikes should be good out here."

She slipped off her bike and headed towards the back door, without waiting for the bear. She'd unlocked the door and opened it as he came up behind her. She stepped back and let him enter the room first, which turned out to be the kitchen. After closing and locking the door, she headed for the fridge and rummaged around in it.

She came out with a KFC bucket. "You hungry?"

Colt looked around the room while she did her rummaging, noting that the room showed little of what the house occupants were like. "Uh, sure." He responded distractedly as he walked over to the counter where she'd set the bucket. He grabbed a drumstick and began to eat it.

While Colt ate he watched as the Dark-Huntress returned to the fridge to grab a bottle of root beer. She twisted the top off and took a sip from it. "You want one of these too?" she asked raising the bottle.

"You got any real beer?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound rude.

She turned back to the fridge and looked. She came back out with a bottle of Sam Adams. She shrugged as she handed the bottle over to the bear. "Not sure if this is what you like, but it's all my sister has right now."

"It's fine. Probably one of the better beers I've tasted."

She shrugged walked towards the doorway. "Either way, grab the bucket and we can go eat in the living room."

Colt quickly popped the cap off the bottle and grabbed the bucket of chicken before following the huntress into the living room. Apparently the two women didn't feel the need to set up a dining room even for the sake of appearances. Colt found Jessie already laying across one of the couches set up in the room with the TV remote in hand.

"Cop a squat." she said around a mouthful of chicken as she pointed to one of the other couches. "You wanna watch something?"

Colt shook his head as he took a bite of his chicken. "I'd much rather talk, if you don't mind."

Jessie shrugged and sat up. "It doesn't matter much to me. What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm really curious as to why Artemis would make let alone allow two Dark-Hunters to live together when they are sisters." Colt took a swig of his beer.

"That's a complicated story, that I really don't want to go into. Suffice it to say that we were killed at the same time and both demanded vengeance for our deaths. We worked it out with Artemis so that we could stay and work together. Ash helped bring the goddess around as well to the idea and got us powers that allowed to work together. In fact we're strongest when we work together."

"What about the whole power drain thing?"

"Like Ash with all of us, we don't drain each other's powers, but it's still in effect when it comes to all the other Dark-Hunters."

Colt nodded as he chewed on a chicken bone. "So what are your powers?"

"Oddly enough, telepathy. But it's only with each other, so we can coordinate our movements to hunt daimons. If it'd been one of us, it probably would've been different."

"So are you two just sisters, or are you really twins?"

"We're twins. She's older by fifty minutes."

"Really?" Colt looked surprised.

"Yeah. That's a funny story in itself." Jess grabbed another piece of chicken and began eating it. "So do you have any more questions, or do you want to do something else?"

Colt looked the Dark-Huntress over, a speculative look on his face. He obviously didn't know the story behind her crossing over, but he felt the need to know what it was. With his past lovers, he'd never cared to know anything about them or their pasts they'd just say hi and go somewhere for a quickie or two and then go their separate ways. With this woman, he felt the urge to comfort her and maybe erase the shadows of whatever past she hid.

Jessie watched Colt as he stood and walked over to take a seat on the couch next to her. The look in his eyes almost made her think that he might care about her, even though she knew that it wasn't possible considering how little they really knew about each other. Before she think about the look on his face more, he raised a hand to her face. She couldn't help but flinch as the last moments of her life flashed through her mind.

The feeling of the bear's warm, rough palm on her cheek broke her from the memories. The look of understanding on his face touched her heart, even though she knew it shouldn't.

"Jessie, I won't hurt you." His voice was barely a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to talk. "I don't know who's hurt you in the past, but I would never hurt a woman."

Jessie nodded her understanding, enjoying the feeling of his palm rubbing against her cheek. Before she could formulate a response, Colt's lips gently touched hers as if he were asking permission to kiss her. She didn't know what it was about the bear, but he seemed to calm the demons that had haunted her since her death and make her undeath almost bearable. She closed the distance between them and began to return his kiss with a desperate passion.

After a moment, Colt broke the kiss. They were both breathing hard and at some point during the kiss Jessie had moved to straddle the bear's lap. The bear leaned his forehead against hers as he held her face gently between his hands.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to." He panted out.

"I guess all your claims of greatness were for nothing then." She said with a grin. "Because I thought I heard you say that you had excellent performance."

Colt gave her a questioning look. "Just because I said that doesn't mean I have to prove it right now."

That caused her to laugh. "Well, since the Howlers are probably moving on in the morning, you don't have much time to prove yourself. Plus I've always wondered if you guys are really all you're cracked up to be."

"Huh?" The bear looked even more confused.

"I've heard you guys can beat even a Dark-Hunter when it comes to stamina. I want to see if it's true." She grinned as she rocked her hips into his.

A grin split the bear's lips. "Well, when you put it that way." He stood holding the huntress to his chest as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "You might want to point the way to your bedroom, chere, or this could end up could awkward when your sister comes home."

Jessie laughed as she pointed towards the kitchen. "My room is down in the basement."

Colt all but ran to the kitchen and the door to the basement. When he got the door open and got down the stairs, he was surprised to find the room outfitted with a big screen TV and a very impressive entertainment system as well as several couches and a futon. With one look, he knew that the futon was their destination since it was covered in a forest print sheet and the blankets were lumped up against the wall.

Colt quickly made his way to the futon and knelt down to set Jessie on the edge of the futon.

* * *

AN: so here's the longer ramble. First I don't know much about motorcycles, so I really don't know what kind of bike Colt would actually ride. I figured that he'd go for a harley that was still good on gas. Second, I no absolutely nothing about beer, so I don't really know what tastes good. I just looked beer up on wikipedia and went with something that sounded like it would be good.

K, so I'm planning on writing a lemon for the next chapter, I think I might've said something about it for this chapter, but it didn't work out that way. Also the lemon will probably be watered down for FF, but you can always go check out the unedited version on AFF where I'm posting this story as well. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try and have the next one out in the next couple of weeks.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Please R&R

* * *

Jessie had a hard time thinking as Colt cupped her cheek softly in his hand and proceeded to kiss her. It was a soft and gentle kiss that tugged at her heart, letting her know she wasn't going to be hurt. Jessie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as he broke away from her lips and kissed along her jaw to her ear.

"You taste really sweet." he breathed into her ear before giving it a quick lick.

Jessie moaned in response as he began to move down her neck. She leaned her head to the side, wondering why she was ready to jump this guy that she barely knew. She vaguely registered the fact that he had moved his hands down to her waist and was stroking her sides through her shirt. It felt really good and she didn't know why.

Colt lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach. "You wear interesting clothes for a Dark-Hunter."

"I wear what's comfortable." She buried her hands in his hair. "I don't care what everyone else thinks about it. I like it and that's all that matters to me."

Colt looked up at her with a grin as he pushed her shirt up and pulled it off her. "I think it's sexy."

Before she could react, Colt pushed her back so she was leaning back on her arms and began to explore her upper body. Jessie had never been overly concerned with her body, even when she'd been alive, and she knew that she wasn't the prettiest woman out there but the way Colt seemed to enjoy her made her doubt her own self-image. He seemed to feasting on her skin and enjoying it immensely as he slowly moved up her body. When he reached her breasts he looked perplexed as he gently massaged them through the fabric of her bra.

Jessie tilted her head to the side at the bear's apparent confusion. "What's wrong, Colt?"

"I've never seen a bra like this." He admitted still cupping her breast.

"It's a sports bra, silly." She said with a laugh. "It's easier to chase Daimons around when my boobs aren't flying around." She crossed her arms over her body and pulled the garment off over her head and tossed it on the floor. "Better?"

Colt grinned as he practically dived on her chest. He licked her right breast causing her to shudder before drawing the nipple into his mouth. The feeling of his mouth on her caused Jessie to gasp and hold him closer.

She still wasn't sure how it was that he felt so good. His gentleness astounded her, as she'd heard stories about Were-Hunters prefering rougher sex with those not their mates. Before long the bear switched his attention to her other breast causing her to moan and bury her hands in his hair. She felt him slide his hand down her stomach again and attempt to slide his hand under the waist of her jeans. He pulled his mouth from her breast as her looked at the source of his impediment She chuckled as he realized that her belt was keeping him from his intended goal.

Colt growled as he looked at the offensive leather strap around her waist. If he didn't know any better he'd swear that someone had sent this woman with all her strange clothes to him on purpose. He worked at the belt for a moment, before he got really frustrated with the braided leather and flashed it from her body.

He returned to her breast and groaned. Her body was like the finest wine and he couldn't seem to get enough of it. With the loss of the belt, his hand returned to its task of discovering the treasure that lay beneath her jeans. He felt her moan as his fingers wormed along her slit and he practically purred as he discovered the most exquisite treasure laying there.

"You're so wet." He whispered as he rubbed his face against her. He felt her shudder as he drug his hand out pulling some of her treasure with it. He saw her eyes darken as he licked her juices from his fingers. "And you taste so good."

Unable to stand it any longer, he flashed his clothes and the rest of hers off. He saw her shudder before he knelt on the floor between her legs. He turned his head and kissed the side of her knee and up the inside of her leg. He took his time getting to his destination, kissing every inch of her leg. She moaned with each kiss and the closer he got to her center the louder she got until he placed a feather light kiss in the spot he wanted most. He looked up at her face to see a look of bliss on it. She looked up as she realized that he'd stopped.

"Don't stop," she said in a low growl. "That feels...so...good."

She gasped out the last of her sentence as he'd already started licking her. He growled at the full fledge taste of her. He'd never tasted a woman that tasted this good. She just about screamed as his tongue came in contact with her clit making him grin. He gave her a long lick along her slit that ended with him sucking on the tiny bundle of nerves, causing her to scream. He heard her moan and felt her shudder as he slid a finger into her. She shuddered again when he added a second finger.

Jessie couldn't think past the sensations he was sending through her body. She'd never felt this way before and couldn't think of anything that could compare to the feeling of him touching her body. When he started moving his fingers inside of her in time to his licks, she lost it. She screamed as her body seemed to fall apart in thousands of little shivers and tingles. As she came down from the heights of her climax she felt another one building as he continued to lick her. Before she could recover from the first flight, he sent her flying again.

When she finally came down again, she felt the weight of Colt laying over her. She turned her head to kiss him and tasted herself on his lips. She wrapped her arms around him as she became aware of his erection resting against the inside of her leg.

"That was amazing." She gasped breaking the kiss.

"That's not the only trick I know." He grinned. "Although that is one of my favorites."

He moved against her. "And this is another one." He grinned as he gently wrapped her legs around his waist and lined himself up with her entrance.

She knew where this was going and wanted it to continue, but she couldn't stop the stream of memories that flashed in her mind with his actions. Before she could stop herself, she shoved the bear off her and fled across the room, gasping for air.

Colt was confused, one minute he'd been ready to gain his release with the beautiful woman across the room and the next he was laying on the futon by himself and she was looking at him like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

AN: So another chapter done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm not sure if it would count as lemony material or not, but it's my first time writing this kind of story so please be nice.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Here's the next chapter. Warning this is a slightly darker chapter than the others. It talks about rape, so if you don't like reading that kind of thing I'm sorry.

* * *

Sarah pulled her bike into the drive and cut the engine. She was surprised to see her sister's bike parked in front of the garage with an unfamiliar Harley next to it. Apparently her sister had decided to come home to hopefully have fun with the guy. Sarah pulled her helmet off and stored it on her bike. She had a sad look on her face as she thought about her sister's slight issues when it came to intimate relations with guys.

Sarah climbed off her bike and headed inside. She hoped things were going good for her sister, but knew that she hoped in vain when she walked through the kitchen door. She couldn't hear her sister and her guest going at it like rabbits and that wasn't good in her opinion. Sarah walked to the refrigerator and cast a quick look through it for something to eat and drink. She noticed the absence of the chicken bucket and hoped there was still some left. She grabbed a bottle of beer from the bottom shelf and walked over to the basement door, which was cracked open.

"I hope you guys are at least covered up, I don't want to go blind tonight." She said jokingly.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked around the room. The first thing she saw was a helpless and slightly frustrated Colt sitting on her sister's bed. He was looking toward the corner across the room from him, drawing her attention there. Sarah's face fell as she saw her sister huddled in the corner shaking with silent sobs. Sarah nodded a brief greeting at Colt as she walked over to Jessie.

Jessie looked up as Sarah came to a stop in front of her and kneeled down. Her face was red and streaked with tears, telling Sarah that she'd been crying for a while. She gently brushed a hand over Jessie's cheek.

"Hey, sis, what happened?" Sarah asked, hoping that it was nothing more than the usual otherwise they'd be eating bear meat for a while.

"I tried, Sarah. I did." Her sister whispered. "I really liked him this time too. But when it got to where we were going to actually do it, I just freaked out again."

Sarah sighed as her sister broke down sobbing again. It happened like this every time. She gently pulled her sister up by her arm. "Come on. Let's get you in bed."

Her sister was like a doll as Sarah maneuvered her to the futon and tucked her under the blankets. After Jessie was settled, Sarah gestured for Colt to follow her upstairs. The bearswan followed after casting a concerned look back at the other Dark-Huntress.

Sarah led Colt into the living room, where she found the bucket of chicken, and waited for him to take a seat. Once the bear had taken a seat on the edge of the couch, Sarah leaned against the arm and looked at him.

The bear gave her an uncomfortable look before sighing. "How long ago was your sister raped?"

Sarah looked at the bear in shock. In the two years since they were made Dark-Hunters no guy had ever taken the time to connect the dots when it came to her sister's behavior. After she got over the shock, she gave the bear a rueful look. "Which time?"

"It happened more than once?" The bear nodded at his own question. "It makes sense."

"It started when we were about fourteen. We'd staged a rebellion of sorts against our dad and step-mom, refusing to return to our dad's house after Christmas with our mom. Things had been pretty good before then, but after the courts ordered that we had to return to our dad's house things changed.

"About a week after we returned, I woke up in the middle of the night to strange noises coming from Jessie's room. I didn't know what they were, but they didn't sound good, so I got out of bed to investigate. My room was next to Jessie's so I just had to open my door and walk a few feet to see what was going on. I was horrified to see my step-mom holding my sister down as my dad raped her.

"I didn't know it at the time, but my stepsister was there too, watching the whole thing. Before I had a chance to react, she'd hit me over the head and knocked me out. I woke up the next morning to my entire body aching and no recollection of how I got in my bed. It turned out that after my _father_ finished with my sister he was still feeling a bit randy and decided to give me the same treatment."

"You don't seem to have the problem your sister does with guys. Why is that?" Colt asked.

"Both of us have really strong personalities. We don't let much get us down, but my dad did more to her than he did to me. I don't know why it happened that way, but it did and it has affected her ever since."

"Why didn't anyone stop it?"

"Because my dad was a really good liar. And he always hid what he did just as well. When ever someone came to investigate, he bullshitted his way through and no one thought anything of what he said. It got to the point that no one would believe anything against my dad and we stopped trying to get intervention. It went on for almost four years before they beat us to death for hiding our money from them.

"That was the night we became Dark-Hunters. Jessie's been getting better, but every time she freaks out, like she did with you, and the guy runs."

Sarah watched Colt for his reaction. Usually at this point the guy would run. None of them wanted to deal with the kind of emotional baggage her sister had. When Colt stood up, Sarah braced herself for the 'see ya later', she definitely wasn't expecting the response he did give.

"Is there anyway that I might be able to help?" He asked looking towards the basement door.

Colt didn't know what caused him to say that, but he felt the need to help Jessie get through this barrier. He didn't think it was right for a father do commit such harm against something as precious as their own daughter. He turned back to Sarah to see a stunned look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Sarah shook her head. "No, I'm just used to having to help my sister by myself. Like I said, most guys run after I tell them what happened to us."

Colt shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how long I'll be able to help, but I'd like to do what I can while I can. Your sister really does deserve to have some enjoyment out of this existence."

Sarah nodded. "I agree. Let me go talk with Jessie and let her know what's up. Then we'll work out how you can try to help her."

Colt gestured for her to lead the way back downstairs. "You can explain to her that I'm helping, but then you're gonna have to leave. I know how to help her and it might be better if you're not around."

"All right. But remember this, if you hurt her more than she already has and no one will be able to find your body." Sarah headed back to the basement.

"I have no intention of harming her, just helping her out so that she can enjoy herself when the right guy comes along."

When they got down the stairs, Colt waited by the stairs for Sarah to talk with her sister, hoping that he'd be able to help Jessie out. He watched Sarah sit on the edge of the bed to talk with her sister.

After a few minutes, Jessie looked at him surprise written all over her face. She motioned for him to come over to the futon. When he stood at the edge of the bed he stopped and watched as a couple tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Sarah told me you want to try and help me. I don't know if you'll be able to help, but I'm glad you want to try."

All Colt could do was nod and hope that he could help her like he hoped.

* * *

AN: K, so at the request of a reviewer. I'm going to do profiles for Jessie and Sarah, similar to the hunter profiles on the site.


	6. Profiles

Here are the profiles of my hunters that I promised. If there's anything else you want to know let me know and I'll see about adding it.

Jessie

Date of Birth: I'm a Sagittarius Dragon, you figure it out from there

Place of Birth: Michigan, USA

Current Location: At Home

Shoe Size: about 9 ½

Height: 5'5"

Weight: Like you really need to know that

Turn Ons: The bear that shares my bed

Motto: "Hell Yeah"

Favorite Food: Usually anything with a kick to it, but pizza's always a safe back-up

Favorite Song: Gunpowder and Lead by Miranda Lambert

Biggest Weakness: Like you'll ever figure it out

Pastimes: Wrestling with my sister or my bear, riding my bike all over town, finding new ways to annoy people

Sarah

Date of Birth: Sometime around Christmas

Place of Birth: Michigan, USA

Current Location: My bedroom avoiding my sister and her horny bear

Shoe Size: 9

Height: 5'4"

Weight: Enough to kick your ass

Turn Ons: Something

Motto: Fuck with me and you're dead

Favorite Food: A bucket of chicken and beer

Favorite Song: Bomshel Stomp by Bomshel

Biggest Weakness: My twin sister, not like you'll really be able to use it against me

Pastimes: Wrestling (usually with my sister), kicking daimon ass, and finding ways to mess with people


	7. Chapter 5

K, so sorry it's taken me a while to update. I had a hard time motivating myself to sit down and write this chapter. anyway, this chapter is pretty much a lemon so enjoy. Also this chapter was somewhat inspired by a song called "Good Little Girls" by Blue County go ahead and look them up on youtube this songs pretty good.

* * *

Sarah stood up and headed for the stairs. "I'll be up in my room, if you guys need me. But try not to. OK?" she said the last part with a smile as Jessie waved her away.

After Sarah closed the basement door, Jessie looked up at Colt. She saw a strange look on his face that she couldn't identify, so she turned her gaze towards the floor and patted the bed beside her. Once he took the hint she sighed and looked over at his legs, not quite ready to meet his gaze again.

"So how are you gonna help me exactly?" She asked.

Colt gave a short laugh. "Well, first I'm gonna get you to relax. I can't do anything if I can find trees that bend easier than you do." He gave her a grin when she glared up at him. "Come on, out of the clothes." He patted her on the butt as he gave her room to pull her pajamas off.

Jessie complied, slipping her shorts off under the covers and throwing them a few feet away and then pulling her shirt off and tossing it with her shorts.

Colt's breath caught in his throat as she pulled her shirt off. He knew that he'd seen countless women naked before, but the brief glimpse he caught of her chest made those memories pale in comparison.

"Okay, Mr. Love Bear, what next?" Jessie voice broke through his thoughts.

"Uh." He shook his head to clear it. "Lay down on your stomach. I'm going to give you a massage."

Jessie laid down again and watched as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He kicked his shoes off before he grabbed blankets and threw them to the end of the bed. "They'll get in the way later." was his only explanation.

He then climbed on the bed and straddled her hips. Jessie instantly tensed up, unable to control the feeling of being trapped under him. Colt gently ran his hands up and down her back. "It's ok, Jessie, I'm not going to hurt you. If it gets uncomfortable, I'll stop, but try and stick it out. I'm trying to help you here, ok?"

Jessie nodded as she concentrated on the feeling of his hands on her back. After a few minutes he began to apply a gentle pressure to his strokes as he kneaded her muscles. Under his ministrations, she felt herself relaxing until she was almost in a doze. She barely registered the fact that he was moving down her body and began to massage the back of her legs. She didn't even resist when he lifted her legs to massage her feet one at a time.

"Jessie, how're you feeling?" Colt's voice broke through her relaxed haze.

"Mmm." she responded

She heard him chuckle as he moved to her side. "Ok, then time to roll over." He gently slid his hands under her body and rolled her over. He chuckled again when he saw her half closed eyes. He rubbed her stomach for a moment before she suddenly started laughing and curled around his hand.

"That tickles." she said through her laughs.

"Are you awake then?" he asked with a laugh, to which she nodded looking up at him. "Good. We can move on to phase two then." He crawled to the edge of the bed and began taking his pants off.

Jessie turned onto her side so she could watch him. "What's phase two?" she asked, running her fingers down his back.

Instead of answering he turned and rolled himself on top of her. She stiffened as his weight pushed her down into the futon mattress then she heard him snore, rather unconvincingly but still a snore. "Hey, you can't fall asleep on top of me. You weigh a freakin' ton." She smacked him on the shoulder before trying to shove him off. "If sleeping is the best you got for phase two, you are the worst "Love Doctor" in the history of the world."

Colt started laughing at the incredulous tone in her voice. "I'm just making sure you're still paying attention." He sat up so he was kneeling over her legs. "Sleep doesn't come 'til later, so you don't have to worry about that being phase two."

She gave him an unimpressed look. "If sleeping isn't phase two of your plan then what is?"

He moved forward so that he was face to face with her. "This is phase two." he grinned as he leaned in and started kissing her. He moved slowly, as if he had all the time in the world to kiss her. Jessie moaned as wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

After a few moments he pulled back so they could catch their breaths. "You still with me, Jess?" She nodded as she leaned up, trying to catch another kiss. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she flopped back on the bed with a humph. Her disappointed face made him laugh as he leaned back in. "At least we know you're not afraid of kissing." He started kissing her again before she had a chance to respond, but she really wasn't interested in doing so. This time when Colt broke from her lips it was to slowly kiss his way along her jaw to her neck. He smiled when she gasped in his ear, before moving down her neck and across her collar bone. He spent a moment nibbling on her collar bone before he moved down her chest.

Jessie couldn't hold back a moan as he latched on to her chest. She didn't know why but it sent a tingle through her body that settled deep in the pit of her stomach. He softly played with her other breast as he sucked on her nipple. She hadn't realized that he'd actually been keeping his hands to himself through their previous kisses. After a while he switched his attentions making her moan again.

He finally released her nipple, making her whimper at the loss of the sensation, as he continued down her body. He kissed along her stomach, causing her to laugh when he came across her ticklish spot, and placed a quick kiss on each of her hips. As he moved down, he positioned himself between her legs so that his journey ended with him kneeling between her spread legs. He sat back for a moment and took in the sight of her bared for him. She noticed him smile and gave him a confused look. "What's so funny?"

Colt shook his head still smiling. "Even though we've already been this far tonight, you still look so beautiful."

She shook her head. "Well, at the rate you're going we aren't gonna get much further than this tonight."

Colt moved back up her body. "I thought you were scared of this." he said with a smile.

"Not all of it." She reached up and stroked his cheek. "This part feels good. I can do this part, it hasn't been ruined for me. It's what comes after that makes me scared."

Colt leaned down and planted a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Well let's see about getting you over that then. I'm gonna do stuff, and you let me know if it starts bothering you."

Jessie nodded as he sat back on his heels. As she was beginning to wonder what he was going to do, she felt him rub a finger up and down her slit and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips or her hips bucking off the mattress. She looked down at him to see a grin spread across his face as he slowly pushed two fingers into her. Again she moaned, he was definitely good with his hands.

He began moving his fingers in and out of her at a devastatingly slow pace, making her whimper. His grin widened as her hip began moving trying to get more stimulation to her clit. Colt shook his he in a disapproving manner as he pulled his fingers from her body.

"We can't be having any of that now." He said with a grin that grew wider when she growled at him. "Like that?"

He didn't wait for an answer as he inserted three fingers into her. He chuckled at the gasp that escaped her lips as he moved his fingers within her. She moaned as he set a pace slightly faster than before. Her hips started bucking again as she got closer to her release. Colt removed his fingers again leaving her to hang on the edge.

Jessie glared at him from half-closed eyes. "If you value your life and continued potency..." she started to growl.

Before she had a chance to finish her threat, she felt him return to her body again stretching her in a wonderful way right before her body shattered in a thousand pieces. She came back to her body to find Colt leaning over her with his arms on either side of her head. The look on his face was a mix between mirth and satisfaction.

"Feeling better?" He asked, smiling down at her.

All she could do was nod as she took in the fact that he was laying over her and she still felt him between her legs. Amazement crossed her face as she looked down to see them joined. She looked back up at Colt to see that his expression had shifted to strained.

"How'd you do that?" was all she could ask.

The grin returned to his face. "I figured if I got you more worried about getting your release, you wouldn't really be concerned about how you got it. Hence the teasing."

Jessie laughed. "You have no idea how wrong that just sounded."

He growled. "I'm not concerned about something sounding wrong at the moment. My patience is wearing thin and you feel wonderful. So I'd like to get some reward for this effort I'm going through."

Jessie laughed again as she wiggled her hips. "Dr. Love Bear wanting to feel some love?" she teased before flipping him over. "Well let's show him some love."

Colt moaned as she began moving her hips back and forth over him. After a moment, he took hold over her hips and began moving her up and down on his shaft. She leaned forward and braced her hands on his chest as she adjusted to the pace.

They continued moving against each other until their gasps and moans filled the room. When they finally came, there was no doubt in Sarah's mind that Colt had managed to help her sister out. Jessie lay draped over Colt's chest as they both fought to regain their breaths.

"That was wonderful." Colt said running his hands up and down her back.

"I agree." Jessie responded planting a kiss on his chest.

After another few minutes, Colt began wiggling under her. "Ready for round two?" he asked with a slight laugh. Jessie nodded as he rolled them over. "Good. Cause I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

Before he could start moving though, they gasped in unison as their palms burned for a brief moment. Their eyes met and reflected their shock as the both said the same thing. "Shit."

* * *

I'll try and have the next chapter soon. and reviews will make the update even quicker, cuase I like knowing that people are enjoying my twisted imagination.


	8. Chapter 6

AN: here you go with the next chapter. thanks for the reviews. I can't remember who reviewed where, since this is posted in two places, but if you've reviewed good for you because you gave me the motivation to sit down and make myself write out the next chapter.

Colt sat back on the bed as him and Jessie took in the fact that they were mated. He looked from his palm to the woman sitting on the bed and back several times. He took in the worried look on Jessie's face as his mind reminded him that he had three weeks before he was impotent for the rest of his life.

"This is so screwed up." Jessie muttered, drawing his attention back to her. She gave a brief laugh. "It figures that I'd find the right guy and I can't have him."

"I agree on the screwed up bit," Colt interjected. "But what makes you think you can't have me?"

Instead of answering, Jessie reached for her pajamas and started pulling them on. She looked at him as she pulled her shirt on. "You might want to at least put on some pants. Sarah's coming down so we can talk about this."

Colt heard the sound of footsteps moving across the floor about them and jumped for his pants. He managed to get them on and secured as Sarah appeared at the top of the stairs. "You guys had better be decent. I don't want to add blindness to my list of complaints for tonight."

"We're good." Jessie responded, as Sarah came down.

Her and Colt were both sitting on the bed when she got to them. "Ok, what happened that you had to call me down here? I was really getting into Underworld."

Shock and disbelief covered Sarah's face as Jessie showed her palm and the mark on it. "Not something that I was planning on for tonight."

Sarah approached her sister and took Jessie's hand in hers. "Are you serious?" She looked at Colt who held his own hand up in confirmation. "Sweet. You could definitely do worse, sis."

"Sarah there are so many things wrong with this situation that it's not even funny." Jessie stated with a scowl at her sister.

Sarah shrugged. "Like what?"

"The whole significant others rule." Sarah waved it off with a 'he can take care of himself.'

"What about me being sworn to Artemis?"

"Please, like the bitch really cares about what any of us do."

"He travels with the Howlers and I have to stay here."

"Colt can phase back here when ever he wants, and I highly doubt you'll get lonely with him around every night or day, which ever way it happens."

"We just met. We know next to nothing about each other."

"You have like a month to-"

"Three weeks." Colt interjected.

"Ok, three weeks to get to know each other. Plus you guys already know the important things about each other."

Colt raised his hand in confusion. "What exactly do you view as the important things?"

"You both feel some attraction to each other, otherwise we wouldn't even be sitting here right now. You're both obviously good in bed, if what I heard half an hour ago is anything to go by." Colt and Jessie both blushed. "Also you guys already know the kind of world the other lives in." Sarah leaned in to whisper to Jessie. "Plus he's really cute."

Jessie shook her head at her sister's attitude towards the situation. "So you're basically saying I should just go with this? Mate with him, have kids, and tell Artemis to fuck off."

Sarah nodded as an evil grin spread across her face. "Exactly." She stood up and headed towards the stairs. "So get back to making cubs, or kids, I want nieces and nephews to spoil rotten."

"Shouldn't we at least Ash about this?" Jessie asked, casting a quick glance at Colt.

Sarah waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, we'll call him in the morning. Although, knowing him, he probably already knows the entire situation and doesn't have a problem with it. Now back to the baby making, I'm going back to my movie."

Colt casted a glance at Sarah's retreating back before turning to Jessie with a grin. Before she could react he pounced on her causing her to squeak in surprise. "Now where were we?"

Jessie started to laugh as Colt started nibbling on her neck. After a moment her laughter turned to moaning as he turned serious and started grinding his erection against her leg.

"Mmm", he moaned as he moved his hands under her shirt. "Have I told you that you taste wonderful?"

Jessie ran her fingers through his hair as she focused on the fire being rekindled in her stomach. "Maybe."

"Well, you do." he placed a kiss on her stomach as her pushed her shirt up and pulled it off.

She threw the shirt off to the side. "I'm glad you think so."

Colt smiled up at her as he moved to pull her shorts off. She lifted her hips to help him and she couldn't help returning his smile as he followed the waist band of her shorts with kisses. His kisses ended at her knees as he lifted her legs and threw her shorts with her shirt. After that her crawled back up her body and planted a kiss on her nose.

"Now, I think it's time to ravage you, my lady."

Jessie laughed. "I think that might run into a few problems at the moment."

He rubbed his face along her neck. "What problems would those be?"

She reached down and patted his butt. "You're still wearing your pants." She grinned at him when he looked up at her with a mock frown. "And I'm going to get you out of them."

"Really?" He gave a a disbelieving look. "And how do you propose that you do that, when I'm on top of you."

"Like this." Before Colt could react or contemplate her words, Jessie wrapped her arms and legs around him and threw herself to the side. They rolled over with Jessie ending up on the top, straddling his waist. She grinned as she leaned down and gave him a brief kiss. "Now to put us on even footing."

Colt watched as she moved down his body. He watched as she pulled his zipper down, somewhat hesitantly. He could've used his magic to remove his pants, but he knew that she needed to become comfortable with him and if it required this torture then he'd deal with it.

Jessie looked up at Colt as she gripped the legs of his pants. She gave a sharp tug on the material, pulling his pants down to his hips. She frowned and tugged on the material a couple more times with little more success. She heaved a sigh and glared up at Colt who only smiled at her attempt to disrobe him. "A little help?"

Colt chuckled as he used his magic to remove his pants. "Impatient?"

"No, your pants were just being difficult." She responded as she moved to sit beside him. "And I didn't want to fight with them."

"Impatient." He stated as she looked his body over. "Like what you see?" he asked with a grin.

She shrugged as she took in the sight of his muscular body covered in tawny skin. "It'll do, I guess."

He stared at her incredulously. "It'll do?! Where have you been the last few hours?"

She moved to straddle his waist again, fighting to keep the smile from her face. "Right here. You just look really cute when you're confused."

"Cute, huh?" he pulled her down for a kiss. "Well, you look cute yourself..."

"And?" she urged.

"And what?" He grinned.

"There just seemed to be more to that statement."

"There was."

"Care to elaborate?" She leaned her forehead against his.

"Maybe later." He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over. "I'm going to be busy for a while."

He set about being busy for a while and she forgot about his statement.

* * *

AN: The end of another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. reviews will bring the next chapter quicker, so depending on that the next chapter should be out some time in the next week to next month. and we'll have more surprises in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter for you guys. Thanks for the reviews. special for this chapter-I don't own 'Back in Black' and the theme song of sorts for this chapter (mostly the end) and for the next chapter is 'She's a Hottie' by Toby Keith which everyone should go check out if they don't already know the song.

Sarah entered the kitchen that night and was surprised to see her sister up and moving. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza from a box sitting on the top shelf. She turned to her sister with a grin.

"I didn't expect to see you up and moving much tonight." She cast a glance at the basement door.

Jessie blushed, obviously thinking about whatever happened between her and the bear over the course of the day. "It's through sheer force of will that I'm up here right now." Jessie responded with a slight grimace. "It also helped that the Howlers were moving on and doing another show tonight."

Sarah laughed. "I bet he'll be back after the show and stuff is over."

"That's what he promised."

Sarah shrugged as she chewed on her pizza. "So I was thinking, since we hit the Intersection last night, we might wanna hit the West Side tonight."

"Sounds good to me." Jessie pushed herself up from the table. "Let me grab a quick shower and I'll be ready to go."

Sarah only nodded as she watched her sister limp across the kitchen, bearing testament on how Jessie'd spent most of her day. Once her sister disappeared down into the basement, she burst out laughing. She finished off her pizza and headed back upstairs to get ready for the night.

Athanaric Godric Wolff cut a striking image as he walked through the back door of the West Side bar. He stood around six and a half feet tall with tanned skin that bore testament to a hard life on the road and short cut sandy brown hair. He wore blue jeans covered with black riding chaps, black leather hiking boots, and a long grey leather duster. He lifted a pair of wrap around sunglasses to sit on the top of his head as he approached the bar.

After a moment the bartender approached him to take his order. He placed his order in a think germanic accent. "I'll have two of yer hog burgers, an order of onion rings and fried mushrooms, and two bottles of bud."

The bartender nodded as she turned around to fill his order. While he waited, Athanaric looked around the room noting that half the tables were filled with a mixture of regulars and newcomers. He grinned when his gaze fell on the pool tables equally occupied, and the thought crossed his mind that he might just indulge in a game or two before he left.

After about ten minutes the bartender placed his order on the bar in front of him. "Enjoy." she said as she took the money he placed on the bar.

He couldn't help the moan of pleasure that escaped his throat when he took his first bite of one of the burgers. Trey hadn't lied when he said this place served burgers that could rival the Peltiers' cajun cooking, the tiger was lucky because he would've been in trouble if he had lied.

Athanaric was pulled from his contemplation of the burger's taste by a quiet chuckle from his left. He looked over to see an older gentleman leaning against the bar watching a pool game that was in progress. Athanaric couldn't help the inquisitive arc that his eyebrow took on as he looked at the man. Not many had the guts to talk to him, even in his own time.

"Do you find something funny?" He asked setting his burger down. He didn't want to ruin it if the man meant to insult him.

"Only your reaction to the burger, son." The man chuckled again. "You can always tell those that have never been here and had a hog burger before. Their taste buds just about leap out of their mouths."

Athanaric humphed. "Yeah, so? What of it?"

The man waved him off. "Nothing. Just the ramblings of someone that's spent way too much time in this place. I've seen many faces come and go, but I like talking to everyone that comes in, even if it's only for one visit."

Athanaric shrugged this time and turned back to his food. The man stayed leaning against the bar for the entire half hour it took him to polish of both burgers, the onion rings and half the basket of mushrooms. After he was finished, Athanaric let out a thunderous belch that received applause from the entire bar. "My compliments to the chef." He said with a grin.

He finished off his two beers and ordered another couple befre he finally turned around and looked at the pool tables. The game that had been going w.hen he first got there had progressed on to another that looked to be a bit one sided, as one of the players sunk one ball after another.

"You wanna play a game after Tony gets done wiping the table?" the man asked after a few moments.

"Sure. It'll give me something to do while I finish these beers off." He responded with a chuckle. "While we wait, I'm gonna go see if there's anything good on the juke box."

The man laughed. "We only got good stuff in that box, but take your time. I'll rack the balls if you're not back."

Even though he'd been living in this time period for a few years, Athanaric still couldn't get over the variety of music Rome's decendents had created. He approached the box and looked through the selection of songs with a critical eye. The man had been right though, there was a lot of good music. After a few minutes of contemplation, he dropped money into the box and selected a song he'd never heard before.

As he walked back to the pool table the opening notes to 'Back in Black' filtered through the bar's speaker system. The beat was a good one to his ears and he started nodded to the beat. The man had fulfilled his promise and already had the balls racked by the time he got back to the table.

"Good choice." the man nodded as Athanaric grabbed a cue from the wall.

"It seemed like a good song." Athanaric lined his stick up with the cue ball as he prepared to break the balls. "I've never heard it before though."

The smack of the balls colliding with each other drowned out the gasp from the man. "How can you not've heard 'Back in Black' before?"

Athanaric shrugged as he stood back and watched a couple solid balls drop into a corner pocket. "I've lived something of a sheltered life, I guess." He sighted along his cue for another shot and sighed as the ball he wanted to drop bounced off the bumper. "I just escaped a few years ago from that shelter, so I'm just getting my wings under me when it comes to certain things."

The man nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. My parents were controlling of my life, too, when I was growing up." He lined up a shot watched as the cue knocked a striped ball in the side pocket next to him.

Athanaric stood back as the man made his way around the table to line up another shot. They both groaned when the shot went off target and knocked a solid ball down into the table. "You're not trying to help me win are you?" Athanaric asked with a laugh as he looked the table over for a good shot.

"Not at all, but I figure you need a little help so I don't cream you thoroughly."

Athanaric laughed. "Like you could beat me."

The game went back and forth for the better part of an hour before Athanaric finally sank all of his balls and the eight. He moved back to his seat at the bar so that others could play a game if they wanted to.

"Good game, kid." Athanaric looked over to see the man's hand held out for a shake. He couldn't help but admire the man's skill.

"You too." He replied. "I haven't found many that could come that close to beating me."

The man laughed. "You were just lucky that I knocked that ball in for you early in the game, otherwise you'd be singing a different tune right now." He sighed as he packed his cue up. "Well, I have stuff to do tomorrow, so I hope I catch you around sometime."

Athanaric nodded and watched the man leave out the front door. He didn't think anything of the laughter he heard filter in through the door followed by a woman's voice saying, "I guess Scott heard we were dropping by tonight."

Athanaric sighed as he looked up at the clock on the wall. He figured he had time for one last beer before he hit the road again. He waved the bartender down and motioned that he wanted one more beer. She nodded and gave him a one minute finger as she walked over to a table in the corner to take an order.

After a few minutes, she returned and gave him a fresh bottle. "I hope you live close by." was all she said as she turned to the grill and began cooking up some burgers.

Athanaric shrugged and took a swig from the bottle. Drinking was nothing to his people, and this place had nothing that could even come close to knocking him out. Plus he'd only had five in the three hours he'd been there. He looked over at the juke box wondering if he could find another good song that he could tuck in the back of his mind for the ride to where ever he ended up next.

While he mused, someone else had beaten him to the punch and bought a song on the music box. He frowned as he heard the deep thrum of a guitar and a bass voice slip from the speakers. This was definitely not the kind of music he was used to hearing. While he listened, he noticed a woman standing by the jukebox apparently dancing and, if he didn't miss his guess, singing along with the song.

He couldn't help his curiosity, so he grabbed his beer and approached the box. He smiled to himself when he got closer and realized that the woman was really singing along with the jukebox. He tapped he on the shoulder to get her attention, he wasn't expecting the fist to come out of nowhere and clock him in the side of his head.

The next thing he knew he was on the floor with two women floating over him. He shook his head to clear his head and found that the two women wouldn't slide into focus as one person.

One of the women looked at the other. "Good going Sarah. I think you might've just given this one a concussion."

"Do I look like a psychic? He came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder." the other woman said looking down at him. "Oh look, he's awake. Hey big guy, sorry about the knuckle sandwich. I'm Sarah."

* * *

K, so I hope everyone liked the chapter. Don't have much to say except that you'll find out more about Athanaric in the next chapter. so review and you get to know more about the smexy Germanic guy.


	10. Chapter 8

AN: Many apologies to my readers, I didn't mean for it to take so long getting this chapter done. However, everyone knows how it is when life smacks you on the head and kicks your butt back into reality. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Sarah couldn't help but grin at the mistake she'd made. Even though she was in a somewhat friendly location, she was still used to having threats come at her from behind and so she'd responded on pure instinct. The guy seemed to be all right despite the hit to the head. She couldn't help but think that he had to have a thick skull to not be laid out cold.

"You okay, bug guy?" She asked. "You took a pretty good hit to your head."

The guy shook his head as he sat up. "That was nothing," he scoffed. "My brothers' love taps were harder than that."

Sarah shivered as his accent slid over her. "You must've been the youngest if you got love taps."

The guy shook his head again. "Nay, I was the oldest. I just happened to be the runt of the clutch."

Sarah exchanged a confused look with Jessie. "Clutch?"

"Yeah, my parents claimed that we acted like a bunch of dragons half the time, so we were her clutch."

"I see." Sarah said with a grin. "Our mom could never find anything horrible enough to compare us to when we were growing up, except maybe monkeys."

Sarah watched the man as he climbed to his feet. She was used to having to look up at most guys, but this guy was definitely tall and built. He could easily rival Ash for height and he was definitely wider than the Atlantean. Sarah couldn't help but gape at the giant, for that's what he was.

She watched as he brushed himself off, admiring the view of his butt until he turned around. She watched a confused look cross his face as he looked for something on the floor.

"Please tell me that I didn't lose my beer when I took that fall." He said with a frown still looking around at the floor.

"Nah," Sarah turned to see Jessie holding a bottle of beer. "Your beer's safe."

Joy lit up the man's face as her reached for the bottle. He nodded to Jessie. "My thanks, miss." He took a swig from the bottle before returning to the bar.

Sarah watched him with a speculative look on her face.

"You know he never did say why he came over here." Jessie commented with a grin. "Want me to go see what he wanted?"

"You're mated, girl, and I don't want to hear your bear moaning about you sleeping around." Sarah began walking towards Antharic. "I'll go see what he wanted."

"Invite him back to the house if you want." Jessie's grin spread across her face. "I can keep Colt busy."

Sarah shook her head at her sister's antics. She could easily guess how Jessie would keep her mate busy as that's what they did most of the time he was around anyway.

When Sarah got to Antharic, he was laughing at something one of the other guys at the bar had said. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to look at her. He looked surprised to see her, even though he'd been the one to approach her first.

"What can I do for you, lass?" He asked, his accent running through her like finely aged whiskey.

"Yeah, you never said why you'd come over to me and my sister, and we were wondering why."

Antharic looked her up and down. "I got blind-sided by a wicked elbow and decided it best to retreat before I lost that which makes me a man."

Sarah couldn't help but laugh. "I actually meant the reason for you coming over to the juke box, but that'll work too."

The grin that spread across his face told her that he was joking around with her. "I know what ye meant, lass, I just be pulling yer leg. I actually came over to the music box cause ye seemed to be enjoying the song that was playing an' I was wondering what it was so that I might listen to it again at my leisure."

Sarah couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "Are ya sure the song was the only thing you were interested in?"

The grin stayed on his face, but Sarah caught a glimmer of regret in his eyes. "At this time, it's all I can afford to be interested in. However, maybe I can look you up, if I come through the area again."

"Get me a napkin and I'll write in down for you." She said, wondering what was keeping him from being interested in more than a song title.

After a moment, Antharic turned back to her with a cocktail napkin and a pen in hand. She took the napkin and set in on the bar to write out the song on one side and her name and number on the other.

"If you feel like just talking, give me a call. I'm a real good listener." She gave him a kind smile as she returned the pen and napkin to him and walked back to her sister.

Antharic watched her go, his heart heavy. It was better this way. He couldn't afford to get a woman involved, not with him being hunted by the worst sorts of people on the planet. He was probably pushing his luck staying here as long as he had anyway.

With a heavy sigh, he tucked the napkin into his pocket and headed out the back door and hopped on his bike. He might take the woman up on the offer that had been so clear in her eyes, if the day ever came when he wasn't being hunted for being what he was. With one last look at the sky, Antharic pushed the shield down on his helmet and started his bike, before tearing off into the night.

* * *

Hopefully everyone remembers the drill. review and you get a new chapter sooner. I'll try and make it quick, but as I'm still in the process of unpacking from my recent move I don't know how soon I'll be able to sit down and write a full chapter.


End file.
